mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of the Fatherland (Стражи Отчизны)
Guardians of the Fatherland (original title Стражи Отчизны) is a 2019 Russian action-adventure series about two men (Sergey Vorobyov and Dmitry Lavrov) who discover that they are the only remaining members of a top-secret group of sleeper agents. Reactivated by General Vavilov (Alexander Slastin), the pair join up with two new recruits (Jacob Shamshin, Daria Landa) to fight a wave of new threats to their country. The series aired on Russia's Channel Five network. Matryoshka Nesting Dolls (Season 1, Episodes 1-2) Andrei Krasnov (Vorobyov) wakes up in a hospital and finds himself the target of a deadly hunt by a terrorist group. He manages to escape, using combat skills he wasn't aware that he even had. Meanwhile, the beautiful Anastasia (Kristina Ubels) is kidnapped, drugged, and hypnotized by Doctor Heinsbrugger (Yuri Utkin). Heinsbrugger and his partner Manson (Alexander Lazarev) plan to brainwash Anastasia into committing a terrorist bombing at an international Psychology Conference in Latvia, in order to pin the blame on Russia. Andrei travels to a bar to meet Vladimir (Lavrov); the same terrorist group, linked to Manson, attack them.The two men escape and Vladimir discovers that he also has excellent fighting skills. The two men learn from General Vavilov that they are all that remains of a 1990s special forces team. When they retired, they were hypnotized into forgetting their former identities and skills. They are recuited to stop Manson from carrying out his plans. Manson's men collect the fully brainwashed and programmed Anastasia, intending to let her recover for a day so that her disheveled condition will not attract attention, but Andrei and Vladimir ambush them and kidnap her. With Anastasia out of action, Heinsbrugger improvises. He kidnaps Yana (Landa), a beautiful doctor who is also attending the conference, and quickly hypnotizes her into carrying out the attack using a bomb planted in a video camera. Andrei and Vladimir disguise themselves as EMTs and manage to knock Yana unconcious and carry her- and the bomb-laden camera- awy from the conference. FATH2.JPG|Goons drag Anastasia into a classroom at her University FATH3.JPG|She is drugged FATH4.JPG|The drug puts her into a highly suggestible state FATH5.JPG|The doctor's team prepares to go to work FATH6.JPG|Anastasia is in a hypnotic trance FATH7.JPG|A doctor asks her to take his hand FATH8.JPG|"Yes doctor, I can hear you very well." FATH9.JPG|He points out a coffee mug and asks her to retrieve it FATH10.JPG|She looks at the mug FATH11.JPG|And mindlessly obeys his command FATH12.JPG|Manson arrives to check their progress FATH13.JPG|Anastasia in a trance FATH14.JPG|Manson gives Anastasia a quick order to slap him. FATH14A.JPG|Again, she obeys immediately FATH15.JPG|At the conference, Yana is having breakfast FATH16.JPG|She invites the doctor to sit with her and chat FATH17.JPG|To her delight, he gives her his business card FATH18.JPG|Anastasia is hypnotized with a swinging pendant FATH19.JPG|She is in a deep trance FATH20.JPG|A quick neck massage sends her even deeper FATH21.JPG|And a brief, faint smile FATH22.JPG|She is ready for her final programming FATH23.JPG|Manson tells her what to do FATH24.JPG|"I will do anything you ask of me." FATH25.JPG|She is ordered to go to the conference and set off a bomb at an important session FATH26.JPG|The doctor recommends letting her recover a bit so that she'll look healthier FATH27.JPG|Andrei and Vladimir arrive just in time FATH28.JPG|They make short work of Manson's goons FATH29.JPG|Vladmir rescue the still-mindless Anastasia FATH30.JPG|The men decide to kidnap her and take her out of the equation. FATH50.JPG|At a safehouse, Anastasia repeats her orders over and over FATH51.JPG|The two men argue about what to do FATH52.JPG|Manson orders the doctor to "take care of this" FATH53.JPG|Luckily, he has the perfect subject in mind FATH54.JPG|He lures her to his hotel room FATH55.JPG|On the pretense of looking at some new publications FATH56.JPG|He uses a neck pinch to incapacitate her FATH57.JPG|She collapses, helpless FATH58.JPG|The team begins to drug and hypnotize her FATH59.JPG|"Our client will be pleased," declares Manson FATH60.JPG|Vladimir solves the problem of what to do about their brainwashed assassin FATH61.JPG|When Anastasia comes to... FATH62.JPG|...she's not too happy about it FATH70.JPG|Meanwhile, the hypnotized Yana arrives at the conference FATH71.JPG|She tries to enter the session as ordered FATH72.JPG|But she does not have permission to enter FATH73.JPG|The doctor has programmed her for this possibility FATH74.JPG|As he watches FATH75.JPG|She bluffs/threatens her way in FATH76.JPG|And sets up her rigged camera FATH77.JPG|She waits patiently FATH78.JPG|Andrei and Vladimir spot some EMTs FATH79.JPG|The old "knock em out and steal their clothes" bit FATH80.JPG|Vladimir spots Yana at the session FATH81.JPG|She is acting very suspicious FATH82.JPG|He reaches for the video camera FATH83.JPG|Hmmm... that doesn't look right... FATH84.JPG|Yana doesn't have much to say about it FATH85.JPG|Yet another neck pinch FATH86.JPG|Yana is knocked out FATH87.JPG|Andrei arrives with a stretcher FATH88.JPG|The doctor watches helplessly as his assassin and her bomb are taken away FATH89.JPG|Yan wakes up in the getaway ambulance FATH90.JPG|She flashes back to being hypnotized FATH91.JPG|And programmed to kill FATH92.JPG|Later, Yana takes on the job of bomb disposal FATH93.JPG|"Some days, you just can't get rid of a bomb!" FATH94.JPG|At the last second,she dumps it in a park pond FATH95.JPG|Eh, good enough. Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Action Category:Secret Agent